


Stone Heart

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Stone Heart

Pumping stone  
Fighting hard  
Gives up

Tries again  
Pumping stone  
Gives up

I am  
Tired of  
Holding back

My tears  
Pumping stone  
Gives up

I feel  
Nothing in  
Pumping stone

Give up  
Give in   
Give up

Don’t cry  
No tears  
Are falling

I won’t  
I can’t   
Shed tears

Not now  
Not ever  
No tears

Screams and  
Pain in  
My heart

Pumping stone  
Fighting hard  
Gives up

Regular heartbeat  
Part of  
My life

Pumping stone  
Now is  
Part of

My life  
I don’t   
Want it

To be  
Part of  
My life

I pump  
Stone in  
My heart

I fail  
And give   
Up again

Feel numb  
Feel sad  
Feel tears

No tears  
Only pain  
Don’t feel

I need  
One thing  
Stone Heart


End file.
